happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tweets
Tweets is a fan-made character of HTFF. Character Bio Tweets is a blue bird who is missing his beak, though hides it by wearing a mask. He never speaks or makes audible sounds because of this. While his mask may be scary, the real reason to fear Tweets is because he tortures people, usually if they do something to hurt or annoy him. Whenever he tortures other characters, he remains silent and calm through the entire thing. His torture methods often tend to be strange or unusual, but all the while slow and painful. In spite of his reputation, Tweets is actually a nice guy, but suffered a traumatic accident (possibly the cause of his missing beak, as well as his other injuries) and tortures in order to dish out his pain on others. It was shown in Dreams Go Wild that he had an abusive father (explaining his black eye and bruises) and was bullied at school. The origin of his missing beak is later revealed in Silent Tweets of Pain. Episodes Starring * This Won't Hurt a Bit * Burglar A-Harm * Saving Face * Silent Tweets of Pain * The Hospice Project * Trick or Tweets * Arthur Any Problems? Featuring *Dreams Go Wild *Saw Something Fallin' *Urge to Purge *Pumpkin On Someone *Back to Bag Appearances *Over the Speed *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *More Than Words *Make a Cake, You Guessed It *Hare-row to the Knee *Bus Stop Deaths #This Won't Hurt a Bit - Bleeds to death. #Burglar A-Harm - Died sometime prior to episode (is a ghost). #Urge to Purge - Chopped in half. #Bus Stop - Smashed by a bus. #The Hospice Project - Vaporized and his spirit later possesses the electricity. #Arthur Any Problems? - Either bleeds to death or suffocates from the heat. #Back to Bag - Face sliced by a machete. Kills *Shifty - 2 ("Burglar A-Harm", "Trick or Tweets") *Lifty - 1 ("Trick or Tweets") *Mask - 1 ("Saving Face") *Jerky - 3 ("Silent Tweets of Pain", "Hare-row to the Knee", "Trick or Tweets") *Frilly - 1 ("Over the Speed" along with Ellie) *Squabbles - 2 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Emojie, ''"Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Bro - 1 ("Pumpkin On Someone") *Zet - 1 ("Bus Stop") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("The Hospice Project") *Nurse - 1 ("The Hospice Project") *Cast - 1 ("The Hospice Project") *Nursery - 1 ("The Hospice Project" ''along with Cast) *Germy - 1 ("The Hospice Project") *Cap - 1 ("The Hospice Project" along with Cast) *Cam E. Leon - 1 ("The Hospice Project") *Drama - 1 ("The Hospice Project") *Pierce - 1 ("Trick or Tweets") *Nutty - 2 ("Trick or Tweet", "Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Cuddles - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?") *Giggles - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?") *Toothy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Petunia - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Handy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?") *Sniffles - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?") *Flaky - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?") *Mime - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Russell - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Lammy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Trippy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Hippy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Vanilla - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Superspeed - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Josh - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Stacy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Robo Star - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Fuddles - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Foxy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Brushy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Mollie - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Jussy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Puffy - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Licky - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Guddles - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Cryptie - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Ariel - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Daphne - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary - 1 ("Arthur Any Problems?" along with the Ant Family) *Hound - 1 ("Back to Bag") Trivia * His name has nothing to do with Twitter. It is actually ironic considering he doesn't talk. * Tweets actually can talk, but not properly, and chooses not to. He is able to be silent through injuries, similar to Mime. * The creator was stumped on what his name should be. While making his article, it was decided his name should be something cute to contrast with his dark personality. * When his mask is removed, his injury is shown to be similar to that of Peckins. * He was originally going to have a habit of causing pain to himself, but this would make him too similar with Gloomy and Shepard. Though his masochistic tendencies appear on occassion. * Oddly, he never kills his victims directly by torturing. Instead they die from the aftermath or simply at the hands of another character. *He is similar to both Mask and Emojie since they all wear masks to hide their gruesome face injuries. All three can also be quite malicious in terms of personality. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Mute characters Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Masked Characters